


That bad day- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	That bad day- Samuel Drake x Reader

The day had started deadly. You had fallen asleep, you were late to work, your computer broke down, your boss reprimanded you threatening you with a layoff, you could not eat in all morning. When you got off the car, in mid afternoon, a torrential rain soaked you in the few meters from the car to the door.

You came, tired, annoyed, starving. You do not know what to do first, if sleeping, bathing or eating. You made the decision to go to the kitchen and see that there was to eat.

Nothing. Absolutely.

You listened Samuel to lean on the doorframe.

\- Hi dear- He greeted.

You turned to see him. There he was, calm, dry and rested, with a bottle of beer in his hand.

\- ¿What's happening to you?- He ask to you, seeing your bad face.

\- ¿You did not do anything to eat?- Your snort.

\- No. I thought you said you would.

\- ¿When? I make food yesterday, Sam- You closed the refrigerator, tired- And the day before that...

\- You did not tell me to do something.

\- ¿At least you put the washer?

\- Also you don’t told me to do it…

\- ¿Do I have to tell you everything? ¿Can not you for once do something?- You started to get angry.

\- Hey- He came, taking your waist- ¿Bad day? ¿You want to relax?

You hated that. You hated he use the sex as a solution to any problem. You hated the bed was the brake to any discussion. But you were sick. Not this time.

\- ¡No!- You pushed him- ¡I do not want to relax! ¡I want to eat! ¡I want to sleep! ¡I want to take a shower!

\- ¿And why you yell at me?

\- ¡Because I've been waiting months for you to do something while I'm working! ¡I'm tired of coming home and see nothing different!

\- Stop yell…- He approached- Beautiful…

\- ¡Do not start with the nicknames! ¡Not today!

\- ¿You want…?- He approached to you his beer bottle.

\- ¡I do not want to drink that shit!- You took the bottle and burst on the floor- ¡You got me tired!

\- Do not take it out with me- He looked at the floor full of glass.

\- ¿No? ¡Get to work one week and then you talk about me!

\- ¿You think I like not find work? ¡I do not get!

\- You could use free time to make the food at least.

\- If you have food often I get ¿¡What are you talking about!?

\- ¡Pizza and microwavable food! ¡Moron! ¡I want someday you prepare something with your hands! ¿¡Or does're too busy scratching your testicles !?

\- ¡You saw it once! ¡Exaggerated!

\- ¡It's metaphorical! ¡Ass!

\- ¡Metaphorical as yout expressions of love!

\- ¿What?- You did not understand.

\- ¡That every time you back, you eat, bathe and sleep! ¡You don’t see me! ¿¡What about me!? ¡I'm all damn day alone! ¡And when you return, you are too tired for nothing!

\- ¡Sure! ¡That's why you have sex with me every time!

\- ¡It's the only way to spend some time with you! ¡It's the only time I can hug you a bit! ¡And all that later you fall asleep! ¡I also want a caress for a change! ¡And on your day you only sleep!

\- ¿What are you talking about? ¡If half of the time we left outside! ¡To bars where you get talking to other people!

\- ¡Forgive me for being right and social!

\- ¡And you could offer stay in home!

\- ¿¡To what!? If you just sleep...- Pointed you with his hand.

\- ¡I don’t sleep to much if I don’t had to do everything at home after working! ¡What I've asked you a thousand times!

\- ¡Every time I clean you say I leave it dirty!- He gesticulated- ¡You always say I wash bad the clothes! ¡That always leave wrinkles in clothes! ¡Let not muddy well! ¡Nothing will seem right! ¿¡So why I do thay shit!?

\- ¡Even if to contribute! ¡To demonstrate once you love with more than just your penis!

\- ¡Sure! ¡Well you love it when I fuck you!

\- Moron- Your hiss- You seem to have deserved your years in prison.

\- Very mature ¡Very mature!- He faced you.

\- ¡You're immature! ¡Idiot! ¡I’m tired of you!

\- ¡And I'm tired of being your punching bag! ¡Stop mad at me for nothing!

\- ¿¡For nothing!? ¿¡You want to list !?

\- ¡God! ¡Shut up!

\- ¡I will not shut up! ¡Berk! ¡I was with you because I thought you were different! ¡You're an another idiot of the group!

\- ¡Me too! ¡I thought you were not a screamer hysterical!

\- ¡Sure! ¡Do it! ¡Spin the conversation around you, fucking selfish!

\- ¡Stop insulting me!- He stood very close to you- ¡Stop being so unbearable!

\- ¡You are unbearable!- You pushed him several times- Idiot, pedantic, conceited...

\- ¡Enough!

He pushed you with a little force, only to stop you. You stumble a few steps backward, to sustain with the refrigerator. You looked him, with a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear. You took a few steps to slap him hard.

\- This finished here- Your snort, with eyes full of anguish, pain and fury- You and I are finished. Forever.

\- All right- He hissed, as mad as hurt- Lets see if you find someone who support you as I have done.

\- You're an Idiot. You ruined everything.

You walked into your room, packing things in your suitcase, furiously.

Returning to the living room, briskly, you stood at the kitchen door, watching him still standing in the same place.

\- Good luck drowning in whiskey- You spit- Do not look for me.

\- ¡I'm not going that!- He turned, looking at you angry and with red eyes- ¡Get out at once!

Furious you walked to the door, going out with a bang, knowing that that relationship was over forever.

\--------  
You had a little over a month in the hotel, trying to be functional at work, that your emotional exhaustion not give to your boss a justificatory to discharge you. It did not work. Now you were unemployed.

You had not come home, or looking for new things. Just if you had sent Elena to looking for something specific. The least you wanted was to return. Not there, not with him. You know him enough to know that after so long, Samuel would use all sides of sadness, all his prayers and nicknames, for you to stay. And you know you enough to know that you budge.

You did not want to budge. You did not want to forgive or be forgiven. You were tired of fighting with him, tired to reconciled, tired of seeing both fell into the same mistakes again and again. You were tired of being tired. Both had never fought like this, and never you had been more than a couple of days off.

But you had to come back. You needed some papers in particular, and Elena could never find it between your mess of papers and documents.

You sighed, exhausted, facing the door of your house. You ran out the idea of discussion you knew would come.

You took your keys and opened, entering, praying that he was not there. But you saw him, sideways, in the kitchen door. You ignored him. And you pretended not to notice that everything was clean, neat, perfumed.

You walk into the room, seeing your side of the bed full of bouquets, ribbons and teddy bears. Evidently he did not know that you come this day, then is expected he get it all out every night and again put. And the flowers were vigorous, so he should have been buying bouquets weekly, from the day you left. You ignored that too. Your problems are not solved with flowers and bears.

You went straight to a drawer, turning, looking papers. Your advantage you were already there to take some other things you needed in the hotel, some extra clothes.

You stopped for a second. You were listening to Samuel cry from the living room. You wanted to avoid just that. Now you felt guilty and hurt.

You tried to leave the bedroom, but somehow, Drake had reached the door, and he had knelt right in the middle.

\- Let me pass, Samuel...- You asked wearily.

\- Sweetie…- He groaned, extending his hands to you, trying to touch you- Please... Let's talk...

\- We talked about this a thousand times. Always ends the same, and always we fall into the same. No more… Now let me pass.

\- ¡I will not do it again! ¡I swear!- He sobbed- ¡Please sweetie!

\- I have sworn countless times...

\- ¡But we had never broken seriously! ¡I did not realize! ¡Please! ¡Look at the house! ¡I've been cleaned every day! ¡All for when you return from work!

\- Does not matter… I was fired, Samuel... I want to go out.

You tried to move your leg through a hole and avoid him, but he hug your two legs, hard, holding you.

\- I love you- He cried- I love you. I love you… ¡Do not leave me!

\- I already did, a month ago...

\- ¡We can come back! I want to be with you ¡I miss you!

\- Let me go- You tried to remove him- ¡Let me go!

\- ¿Did not you miss even a little?- He looked you with soaked eyes- ¿Nothing? ¿You don’t love me at all?

You could not say yes. You could not tell him, you could not sleep thinking about him, that you miss wake up next to him, you loved his eyes, that beyond your anger, you love him as ever. You could not. You deserve a healthy relationship.

\- Samuel... Enough- You managed unhook.

You walked into the living room, and you had been able to leave home if he had not run to you and would have hugged you tightly.

\- No… no…- He muttered, pressing you hard against his chest- I will not let you go… not again… I know you still love me... please... Give me one last chance. I promise that everything will be different.

\- I'm tired of giving opportunities...

\- I will not fight you anymore. I promise- He kissed your head- Any problems we'll talk calmly, or write if we are very angry, but we summarize that to a problem and its solution. ¿Yes? No insults, no shouting... Please...

\- Samuel...

\- I love you darling… Marry me…

\- ¿What?

You separated, saw him immediately kneel at your feet.

\- Marry me- He repeated- ¿Yes? Let's get married. If everything works, we will live together, happy. And if not, we divorced, forever. Marry me, my love... Please.

\- Are you crazy? Just we break ¿And you're asking me marriage?

\- I love you- He took your hands- And I do not want to leave you. It is all that matters to me now. If you do not want me, for real, you can say no, and go... I do not... I will not stand in front.

\- We always fighting, Samuel...

\- I'll buy a punching bag for you to relax before- He kissed your hands- And I'll have hot food. You'll see how the fights are finished...

You saw him stand in front of you, gently surround yourself with his arms, stay close.

\- I want to marry you- Drake whispered, kissing your cheek- I want to be your husband… I want to be the only one that you want to fight...

\- I do not want to fight- You separated them a little, feeling your will kowtow.

\- Then give me one last kiss, before you go... A kiss goodbye...- He returned to approach slowly- Only one…

You should have said no. That kiss broke what was left of your will. The contact, should be minimal, began climbing rapidly, snd in a few seconds, you felt melt yourself, feeling Samuel hands under your clothes, his tongue in your mouth, your tongue in him, thirsty. You had chained to his neck, rummaging through his hair, squeezing him towards you, seduced by the heat emanating his sweet male body.

It was absurd to deny it. You loved him too much. You've always loved him, and even in the worst of your furies, you love him. You did not want anyone else, you did not want to leave him.

You felt him suck, kiss and lick your neck and ears, his agitated breath blowing your skin, exploring you with his fingers again.

\- Yes- You moaned when he grabbed your ass below you trouser- Yes…

\- ¿What…?- He look at you, disheveled.

\- Yes, let's get married...

He smiled widely, relieved, before devouring your mouth lustily, while driving you to the couch in the living room.

In half a minute he sat, naked, and you sit in his legs, hugging him, making love like thirsty beasts, laden desires and tension. You felt his hands on your hips, ensuring the frenetic pace, glued, moaning each other in each other's mouths.

You calling him trembled. He was hitting your G-spot like never before. Maybe it was the position, maybe the despair, maybe his exquisite cock, you did not know, but if you knew that was the damn delight.

\- ¡God!- You moan.

\- ¿You like it?... ¿Mmm? You like me to fuck you like that?... You're beautiful… Comes to me... Come on... I want to hear you…

You explode in a scream, hugging his shoulders, feeling that he would not stop.

\- Gift of... commitment...- He growled, pumping inside you, knowing where that point was.

\- ¡Saaaaaam!

His fucking cock went in and out as good that the only thing you could do was stay conscious and screaming.

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Nooo!- You screamed, grabbing his head and nailed it to your neck- ¡Noooo!

\- Yes… Yes… Still screaming baby... I love to make you scream like that... You excite me so much...

You screamed throughout the minute that took you to come again.

You heard him snorting like a bull, non-stop. You felt your pussy burn slightly and move alone with spasms, with each deep thrust. Your entire body seemed hurts you completely and your crotch, excessively lubricated, seemed to need more than that.

Drake's arms surrounded you completely, penetrating you with a force close to the violent. For a moment you notice your muscles were disconnected. You were a dead puppet, without strength, to which he kept possession almost selfishly. You've never come to have that kind of sex with him. And it was the best of your damn life.

\- ¡You are my wife!- He yell, sweated- ¡And I'll give you pleasure! ¡Always! ¡I'm your man! ¡And it's my damn obligation! ¡Enjoy it! ¡I want to see you enjoy me!

You stayed still, plunged in ecstasy, with white eyes and practically drooling, until another orgasm forced you to reconnect and scream like never before.

\- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!- You trembled with an orgasm- ¡Nooooooohhhh!

\- ¡Yes!- He no stopped moving- ¡Give me one more! ¡I want the fourth!

\- ¡Don’t stop!- You hold him, with eyes bulging- ¡Don’t stoooop! Other!

A fourth damn orgasm. You screamed gasps, with you heart paining. You heard him scream also, growling savagely, fill you until he calmed down, even embraced to you, leaning on the backup of the couch.

You do not know if you were going to survive, only you stay in the same position, trying to breathe, with your face on his shoulder.

\- An orgasm...- He muttered- For every... week off... My wife…

You laughed softly, exhausted.

That was a really good day.


End file.
